If
by Gouto Chiaki
Summary: Kenapa kau membuatku terus memohon dan berpikir dunia adalah sebuah pengandaian?/Apa salahnya jika seorang isteri jatuh hati pada suaminya/Dirinya tak setegar penampilannya, gadis itu bahkan tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri/:KyuMin, YeeWook, KangTeuk, EunHae.
1. Chapter 1

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktunya membaca goresan pena saya yang teramat amatir ini.

Cerita sederhana sangat banyak kekurangannya dan saya berharap para pembaca berkenan menyukai cerita ini.

Big Thanks to: flystyle024 (Trims atas semua info dan masukannya), and HwangChoi0701 (atas semangat dan dorongannya. Semoga ff _comeback_-nya sukses ya).

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Pecah**

_Jika mereka tahu kalau benci sama kuatnya dengan cinta..._

_Maka mereka akan membenci satu sama lain..._

Gadis itu nampak gelisah, berulang kali dirinya memperhatikan jam, merapikan letak kacamatanya, memperhatikan sekitar, dan mendengus kesal. Separuh hari telah dihabiskannya untuk mencari kesempatan bertemu dengan pria itu. Ayah tirinya.

"Nona Lee, Tuan besar sudah bisa anda temui. Sekarang Tuan Kim Young Woon telah ada di ruang kerjanya," ucap seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang terlihat begitu formal. Kim Heechul namanya, seorang sekertaris muda nan cantik.

Gadis yang diajak bicara itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan memandang sebentar ke arah Heechul. "Bisakah kau tidak menyebut pak tua itu dengan sebutan 'Tuan besar'? Itu terdengar amat menggelikan bagiku," ucap gadis itu datar.

Heechul mengangguk patuh dan kemudian memandang pasrah ke punggung putri atasannya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu.

Gadis itu memasuki ruang kerja direktur utama perusahaan tersukses di Asia Timur, dengan sikapnya yang sangat dingin dan kurang beradab. Tentu dengan penuh kebencian yang menyeruak dari dada gadis itu. Ningrat yang dingin, Lee Sungmin.

Tak ada satu putri pun yang ingin bersikap baik dengan ayah tirinya, bukan?

"Kim Young Woon!" seru Sungmin seraya membentak meja di hadapannya "Sialan kau! Beraninya kau bertindak tanpa persetujuan ku. Apa kau sekarang mulai lancang, Hah?"

Kangin berdiri. Tak sudi dirinya dibentak begitu saja oleh putri tirinya "Maaf sekali Lee Sungmin, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan gadis liar yang tak punya etika seperti dirimu. Jika kau kemari hanya ingin menunjukan betapa bodohnya kau dengan mencercaku tanpa alasan logis, silahkan kembali lain waktu. Aku sibuk sekarang," ucap Kangin berusaha tenang.

Sungmin semakin marah "Hei pak tua! Asal kau tahu saja ya, yang tidak beretika disini adalah kau! Bukan aku. Kau yang lancang menjual aset perusahaan tanpa persetujuan ku hari ini, kau yang lancang bersikap raja di perusahaan yang dibangun _appa-_ku dengan keringatnya, dan kau lah yang lancang mengatur hidupku dan hidup keluarga ku."

"Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak pantas marah atas kebijakan ku menjual aset-aset itu. Aku punya pertimbangan yang jauh lebih matang dari mu. Dan ku peringatkan kau! Jangan pernah kau bawa urusan keluarga kita dengan urusan perusahaan," balas Kangin yang masih berusaha bersikap sabar.

"Kebijakan katamu? Itu bukan kebijakan, itu kehendak mu. Dan berapa kali harus ku katakan kau tak berhak mengurus perusahaan ini. Aku pewaris sah perusahaan ini semenjak _appa_ meninggal, kau hanya kecoak kotor yang menikahi _eomma-_ku dengan tujuan menguras uangnya," sahut Sungmin "Dan karena itu aku tak pernah sudi kau menjadi a..."

"Lee Sungmin!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin, tentunya memotong perkataan Sungmin. "Berapa kali _eomma_ katakan, bersikap baiklah dengan _appa-_mu."

Tidak! Itu Leeteuk. Bagaimana bisa ibu Sungmin datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang. Ini akan membuat Sungmin terkesan seperti gadis bodoh yang menentang ayahnya yang bijaksana.

"Sungmin! Sekarang juga kau pulang!" perintah Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"_Eomma.._. Kenapa _Eomma_ jadi mulai berpihak padanya? Sekarang aku sedang mengurus urusanku dengannya dan ku harap _Eomma_ tidak ikut campur."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak patuh begini? Ternyata semua orang selama ini memiliki pandangan yang benar tentang mu. Kau sudah berubah menjadi gadis tidak berperasaan, liar, tidak mengindahkan yang namanya kesopanan. Ku harap setelah ini kau segera pulang karena aku tidak ingin orang-orang kantor mendengar perseteruan antara kau dan _appa-_mu," ucap Leeteuk tegas.

"Dia bukan _appa_-ku!" teriak Sungmin "Dan walau apa yang _Eomma_ katakan itu benar. Itulah kenyataan yang harus _Eomma_ hadapi. Aku berubah karena orang ini. Orang yang datang begitu saja ke hidupku dan bertingkah sangat memuakkan. Aku hanya ingin memperjelas, aku mulai menyesal hidup dengan keluarga ini, dan aku mulai menyesal menjadi anak _Eomma_!" teriak Sungmin seraya berlari keluar dan membanting pintu.

Leeteuk menghela nafas sangat panjang setelah melihat satu lagi tingkah putri sulungnya. Setiap hari selalu ada alasan bagi Sungmin untuk membuat kepalanya berkedut. Masalah, masalah, dan masalah yang akan terus menghampirinya jika sikap putrinya terus-terusan begini. Entah kapan dirinya dapat mendapatkan kembali solusi seperti dulu.

Ketika keluarganya masih harmonis, bahagia, dan penuh kehangatan.

Tanpa sadar, tangan besar Kangin menyentuh pundaknya. Leeteuk menoleh pada suaminya dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Entah kapan aku dapat membuatnya bisa bersikap layaknya seorang yang berbudaya. Mungkin aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuatnya bisa menerima kehadiran mu," kata Leeteuk pelan.

Kangin mengecup kening Leeteuk lembut, dan kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Dia akan menjadi putri ku, putri kita. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan ruang kerja Kangin semakin gerah setelah mendengar percakapan singkat _eomma-_nya dan pria yang dianggapnya paling berengsek di dunia. Kenapa selalu dirinya yang disalahkan? Kenapa bukan Kangin? Bukankah yang membuat dunia disekelilingnya hancur adalah Kangin? Tapi kenapa Kangin selalu punya dukungan sedangkan dirinya tidak?

Sungmin kembali marah. Marah, marah, dan marah. Karena marah yang hanya bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Dirinya frustasi dengan keadaanya sekarang. Ia ingin lari, pergi sejauh mungkin, kemudian mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam agar tak seorang pun dapat menemukannya.

Air matanya hari ini jatuh, tanpa terbendung. Kasih sayang _eomma_ yang dulu hanya untuknya kini kian hari kian sirna karena pria itu datang.

Sungmin berlari keluar, berniat akan pulang secepat ia bisa. Ia terus berlari sambil menyembunyikan air matanya agar tak seorang pun dari bawahannya tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis. Karena jika mereka tahu, itu akan menjadi hal yang memalukan, bukan?

_**Bruk...**_

Sungmin terjatuh. Dirinya menabrak sesorang, dan hal itu membuat kacamatanya jatuh.

"Maaf, saya tidak melihat anda tadi," ucap orang yang menabraknya itu.

Sungmin tidak bisa melihat, kacamatanya jatuh dan pandangannya menjadi pecah dan kabur. Nyaris seperti orang buta.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap orang itu lagi. Dari suaranya Sungmin tahu itu suara seorang pria.

Sungmin meraba-raba lantai, mencari kacamatanya. "Kacamata, mana kacamataku!" bentak Sungmin pada orang yang menabraknya itu "Hei orang bodoh! Cepat cari dimana kacamataku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menabrak dan membuat kacamataku jatuh. Dimana kau menaruh matamu itu? kau pikir kau berjalan hanya menggunakan kakimu? Pakai juga otak dan matamu!"

"Maaf, sepertinya saya telah membuat kacamata anda pecah. Namun, jangan khawatir. Saya akan menggantinya dan saya akan mengantarkan anda ketempat tujuan anda selama anda tidak bisa menggunakan kacamata anda," jawab pria itu lembut.

"Arghh... sudahlah. Kau hanya membuang waktuku," sahut Sungmin seraya mencoba berdiri dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sekeliling.

Namun, semuanya terlalu kabur untuk dilihat dan mulai membuat kepala Sungmin yang tadinya penuh emosi kini pening.

Belum sempat Sungmin berdiri, dirinya jatuh ke lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya, Heechul berseru memanggilnya "Nona Lee!" Heechul berdiri di sampingnya seraya memapah atasannya itu. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak bodoh! Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang jika begini keadaannya," sahut Sungmin kasar.

Heechul mengangguk pelan tanpa Sungmin sadari. "Saya akan mengantar anda ke mobil," ucap Heechul pelan.

Heechul pun mengantarkan Sungmin hingga atasannya itu menaiki mobilnya dan pergi. Saat Heechul berbalik untuk memintakan maaf atas sikap Sungmin kepada orang yang menabrak Sungmin tadi. Dirinya terkejut.

"_Yeoja_ yang sombong," ucap pria itu singkat.

Heechul membelalakan matanya, tak disangkanya pria itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi sejak kapan?

"Ternyata untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini sulit juga ya. Apalagi jika harus bertemu orang seperti dia sepanjang hari. Hei, ngomong-ngomong anda pasti Heechul bukan? Sekertaris Tuan Kim Young Woon kan?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Heechul mengangguk kemudian membalikan badan seraya berkata "Tak salah lagi. Anda sudah di tunggu Tuan besar di ruangannya. Artis baru yang menghabiskan debutnya di Jepang bukan? Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, harap ikuti saya ke ruangan beliau."

"Tentu," balasnya seraya tersenyum dan berjalan mengekor di belakang Heechul.

_Jika mereka tahu cinta bisa muncul hanya dari pertemuan singkat yang kiranya tak berarti..._

_Maka mereka akan berhenti bedelusi tentang cara mendapatkan cinta..._

_Karena..._

_Cinta itu sederhana..._

Sesampainya Sungmin di kamarnya. Dirinya langsung membanting tubuhnya di ranjangnya, dan menangis di balik bantalnya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Hanya merutuki diri, dan menyerah dengan rasa sepi yang mulai merayapi dirinya saat ini.

Dan memori itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Terasa jelas, dekat, dan menyakitkan.

Dua tahun yang lalu, ketika hidupnya berjalan seperti apa yang selalu ia dambakan. Tuhan mengguncangkan kehidupannya yang tenang.

_Appa_-nya —seorang pengusaha sukses dan terkenal di dunia— jatuh sakit kemudian meninggal. Pergi meninggalkan keluarganya dan membuat Sungmin dihantui rasa kehilangan yang begitu dalam. Bahkan rasanya, ia nyaris gila.

Dan saat itu Sungmin masih bersekolah di Inggris. Ia langsung pindah ke Korea Selatan untuk mengambil alih urusan perusahaan yang sedang mencapai masa jayanya itu. Semua beban ditujukan pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin dengan tegar menghadapi itu sebagai putri sulung keluarga ini.

_Appa-_nya pergi dan masalah berdatangan.

Dan dunia Sungmin semakin hancur ketika _eomma_-nya, Leeteuk bersikeras untuk menikah lagi. Menikah dengan sahabatnya dan sahabat ayah Sungmin. Kim Young Woon atau sering disebut Kangin.

Kangin datang, mengambil alih semua tugas dan tanggung jawab Sungmin dan menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang baru di keluarga itu. Ia mengatur segalanya agar berjalan dengan baik. Namun Sungmin membenci itu. Sungmin merasa Kangin terlalu otoriter.

Ia membenci hidupnya setelah kepergiaan _appa-_nya.

_**Rrttttttttrt...rrrrrtttttt...**_

_**Anda memiliki satu pesan**_

Sungmin dengan cepat membuka handphone miliknya dan membaca pesan singkat itu.

_**Jangan lupa! Besok kita latihan yang terakhir. Semangat untuk kompetisi itu!**_

_**Hwaiting!**_

_**Yesung**_

Senyum terukir di wajah Sungmin.

Huh, setidaknya walau hidup itu penuh kepahitan. Ia akan selalu menemukan sedikit rasa manis dan bahagia itu.

Walau hatinya pecah sekalipun.

_Jika mereka tahu hidup berlanjut dengan penuh kejutan..._

_Maka mereka akan putus asa melanjutkan hidup itu..._

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Bagaimana menurut Anda? terlalu kaku? tidak menarik?

Harap tinggalkan komentarnya, agar cerita ini menjadi cerita yang baik.

Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih telah mau membaca kembali cerita ini.

_Chapter 2 is up! _semoga senang ^_^

* * *

**Pagi Itu Datang**

_Jika ia jatuh tertidur..._

_Maka kenangan itu akan kembali membunuhnya..._

Sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. _Appa, eomma, _dan dirinya,semua tersenyum dan begitu senang dalam kebahagiaan itu. Namun, itu semua pergi. Sirna seiring datangnya pagi.

Gadis itu berlari mengejar semua harapannya —atau mungkin keputusasaannya— namun ia tak mampu meraihnya, dan tak akan pernah bisa meraihnya.

Itulah yang orang-orang sebut dengan mimpi buruk. Dan hal itu selalu menghampiri Sungmin.

Jahat bukan?

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, menghirup udara sejenak kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Menyeret kakinya dengan malas ke arah jendela.

Dibukanya gorden tipis itu. Membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya. Gadis itu membuka pintu balkonnya dan berjalan ke luar. Menghirup aroma dunia hari ini.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sedikit menyenangkan dari hari kemarin. Mungkin.

Ia akan pergi keluar, bertemu guru musiknya, latihan, dan saling membicarakan mimpi tentang musik. Setidaknya, itulah yang sedang berputar di kepala Sungmin. Hari ini dirinya akan latihan musik untuk kompetisi musik yang akan diikutinya besok. Ya, walau aktivitasnya hari ini sepertinya merupakan rahasia yang tidak diketahui orang-orang rumah.

Yang penting satu hari tanpa tumpukan berkas dan telepon yang selalu membuatnya gila adalah hal yang harus di syukurinya.

Entah kenapa. Bagi Sungmin, mengingat apa kiranya yang akan dilakukan hari ini sudah membuat _mood_-nya yang kemarin sangatlah buruk menjadi lebih segar.

_Jika ia terjaga..._

_Kenyataan sama menyakitkannya dengan mimpi buruk itu..._

Gadis itu memandang ke cermin. Mematut diri dan menilai sendiri, kiranya pantas atau tidak baju yang dikenakannya itu. Tak lupa sedikit polesan bedak tipis, memakai kacamatanya, dan menggelung rambutnya. Oh, gadis itu tak akan pernah lupa menggelung rambut pirangnya itu.

Sungmin keluar kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan cepat, dan berniat meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia tak ingin sarapan pagi ini. Kejadian kemarin masih membuat dirinya enggan satu meja dengan Kangin. Jadi, boleh dikatakan kalau kali ini Sungmin melarikan diri untuk tidak menikmati sarapannya.

Ia berjalan pelan, berusaha tak membuat seorang pun menyadari keberadaannya. Namun, sayang sekali. Saat ia nyaris menyentuh ganggang pintu, Leeteuk menyapanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Sungmin! Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini? Bukankah ini bukan jam kantor mu?" ucap Leeteuk yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin menggerutu, "Yang pasti itu bukan urusan _Eomma_. Aku sibuk pagi ini," ucap Sungmin tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Paling tidak kau harus sarapan. Sarapan itu penting untuk memulai hari," ujar Leeteuk "Lagipula ku harap kau ikut sarapan pagi ini, karena akan ada seseorang yang ikut dengan kita hari ini."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" ucap Sungmin seraya membalikan badannya untuk menatap _eomma-_nya.

"Ayolah, perginya nanti saja setelah sarapan." Leeteuk pun menarik putrinya agar mengikutinya ke meja makan, sehingga Sungmin harus memutar kedua bola matanya.

Dalam hati gadis itu, ia bertanya-tanya apakah formalitas menyambut seorang tamu harus di mulai sepagi ini.

Sungmin berdiri sejenak, memperhatikan ruangan makan dengan seksama. Memang ada satu piring tepat berhadapan dengan tempatnya biasa makan. Apa mungkin _ahjussi _datang mengunjungi _eomma _hari ini?

"Siapa yang akan ikut kita sarapan hari ini? Ku harap ia orang yang menarik karena aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku begitu saja," ucap Sungmin dingin.

Leeteuk tersenyum seraya berkata "Ahh... dia pasti orang yang menarik."

Sesaat, Kangin tiba-tiba datang bersama seseorang. Dan sepertinya berhasil membuat kejutan untuk Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin. Perkenalkan tamu kita hari ini."

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap ayah tirinya yang tengah merangkul seorang pria muda.

"Sapa ia Sungmin. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia baru pulang dari Jepang" ucap Kangin seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang dianggap Sungmin sangat menjengkelkan.

"Selamat pagi Sungmin-_ssi_!" Sapa Kyuhyun pada Sungmin seraya sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya.

Gadis yang diajak bicara itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya lalu dengan tidak acuhnya duduk di tempatnya. "Hmm... Selamat pagi juga," balas Sungmin datar.

Kemudian semuanya pun duduk dengan tenang seraya menikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan.

Sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir. Memang sulit jika berhadapan dengan gadis kaya yang mempunyai banyak kekuasaan semacam gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Namun, seorang Kyuhyun akan tetap menganggap segala yang dilaluinya hari ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik, bukan?

Ada satu hal lagi yang menarik untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru ingat sesuatu tentang gadis itu. Gadis itu, gadis yang ditabraknya kemarin! Tak disangka, ia adalah anak keluarga pemilik DOS Group. Tapi, apa gadis itu ingat dengan Kyuhyun? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Bukan kah kemarin Kyuhyun telah memecahkan kacamatanya dan membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas? Walaupun gadis itu memiliki ingatan yang baik, tetap saja akan sulit mengenali Kyuhyun.

Setidaknya, Kyuhyun tidak perlu khawatir tentang Sungmin. Jujur saja, saat pertama kali ia melihat wajah Sungmin pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada kejadian yang kemarin. Ia hanya khawatir kalau-kalau gadis kaya itu menceritakan hal konyol itu pada jamuan ini.

Namun, yang sebenarnya benar-benar perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini adalah situasi yang dihadapi Kyuhyun saat ini. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa suasana di meja makan ini benar-benar canggung.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi, bolehkan aku bertanya mengapa seorang artis populer sedang duduk bersama kita menikmati sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada hidangan. Yah, walau terkesan kaku setidaknya Sungmin berhasil mencairkan suasana.

Leeteuk tersenyum "Ku kira, kau akan berpikir kedatangan Kyuhyun merupakan urusan bisnis," ujar Leeteuk.

"Tapi, bukankah itu aneh? DOS Group bergerak di bidang industri minyak dan gas, bukan hiburan. Jadi, kenapa orang ini ada bersama kita?"

Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman makan bersama keluarga ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku kesini memang untuk urusan bisnis. Apa anda belum tahu, Sungmin-_ssi_?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

"Sungmin, kau pasti tahu kan. Beberapa tahun terakhir DOS Group berusaha merambah ke segala bidang. Setelah tahun kemarin kita berhasil sukses di bidang tekstil dan furniture, tahun ini DOS Group berencana menekuni dunia hiburan dan otomotif. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jelas Kangin.

"Kau tak usah memberitahu ku. Aku sudah tahu, karena itu cita-cita _appa_ dari dulu. Tapi, tak ku sangka kau mengerjakannya secepat itu. Jadi, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang artis populer yang memulai debutnya di Jepang ini ingin menjadi bagian dalam rencana perusahaan untuk merambah ke dunia hiburan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan Sungmin, apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya? Kau yang akan menjadi direktur utama DOS Entertaiment," ucap Kangin.

"Huh, kau selalu begitu bukan? Memutuskan segalanya sendiri. Yah, walaupun aku menolak kau juga tetap akan memaksaku kan?" sahut Sungmin dingin seraya berdiri dari kursinya "Baiklah. Ku ucapkan senang bertemu dengan mu hari ini Cho Kyuhyun, sayang sekali pagi ini aku ada urusan dan harus pergi. Terimakasih."

Sungmin pun berjalan meninggalkan meja makan, namun sejenak langkahnya terhenti ketika Leeteuk berkata "Kyuhyun, ku harap kau tidak keberatan menemani Sungmin hari ini."

Gadis itu pun berbalik untuk menatap ibunya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, hari ini aku tak ada jadwal. Tapi, jika Sungmin-_ssi_ menganggapku mengganggu, sebaiknya aku tidak ikut serta," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak bisa bertindak. Bagaimana ini? ada orang lain yang akan menggangu harinya. Jika ini perintah Kangin, Sungmin akan dengan mudahnya menolak. Tapi, kalau _eomma_-nya yang meminta tetap saja Sungmin tidak ingin membangkang.

"Nah, Sungmin. Ajaklah Kyuhyun hari ini."

"Hmm... baiklah..." sahut Sungmin kemudian pergi. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti.

Mereka berjalan ke luar, dan Kyuhyun merasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menarik. Mungkin, dirinya akan merutuku diri karena dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran dari Leeteuk untuk ikut menemani Sungmin pergi. Tapi mungkin juga dirinya bisa mengetahui sedikit rahasia dari orang yang penuh rahasia seperti Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke tempat latihan bersama orang lain dan asal kau tahu saja, tidak seorang pun tahu aku pergi sepagi ini untuk latihan. Kau akan ikut dengan ku hari ini dan kuharap kau tidak mengacau," ucap Sungmin datar setelah mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil "Jika kau berani mengatakannya pada seseorang. Ku jamin kau tak akan tenang hidup di Korea."

Kyuhyun merasa gadis itu mulai mengancamnya dan itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Latihan? Latihan apa? Ku kira selama ini pekerjaan sehari-hari mu adalah duduk manis di kantormu dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang membosankan itu," sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kesal. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani bersikap seperti itu padanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kau ku turunkan di sekitar sini, kau akan memanggil taksi dan kembali pulang. Intinya kau tidak usah pergi dengan ku karena aku sangat tidak ingin orang seperti mu ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku."

"Sayangnya, aku disini menemani mu atas perintah dari Leeteuk-_ssi_. Hmm... bagaimana ya, dilihat dari segi manapun aku merasa lebih baik patuh pada perintah Leeteuk-_ssi_ daripada gadis sombong seperti mu. Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya jika kau menurunkan ku ditengah jalan dan membuatku harus pulang ke rumah dengan taksi?"

Kepala Sungmin rasanya ingin pecah. Tak disangka, pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini sungguh merepotkan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Baiklah, Sungmin akan membawanya hari ini dan memaksanya untuk tutup mulut. Huh, setidaknya.

"Baiklah, kau akan tetap ikut. Tapi ku minta kau rahasiakan ini dari keluarga ku dan orang-orang kantor, karena hanya sebagian orang dekatku yang tahu kalau selama ini aku latihan musik dengan seorang mentor," ucap Sungmin.

"Oh... jadi orang seperti mu punya rahasia juga ya..." ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya mulai mendapat keuntungan.

Arggh... entah kenapa Sungmin merasa dirinya benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aku telah memulai latihan musik ku semenjak aku pindah ke Korea, tapi semuanya ku lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali Heechul. Cuman dia dan _ahjussi_ yang menyetir mobil ini yang tahu tentang apa yang ku lakukan," jelas Sungmin "Sejak kecil, aku sudah menyukai musik dan selama aku tinggal di Eropa, aku mempelajarinya sedikit demi sedikit. Awalnya, pertama kali aku pindah ke Korea aku sangat sibuk sampai-sampai melupakan kesenanganku dalam musik. Namun, setelah Kangin datang mengambil alih perusahaan aku kembali mendapatkan waktu luang."

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa malas mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Mana peduli dirinya dengan urusan atau 'kesenangan' orang lain. Tapi, apa tidak boleh Kyuhyun merasa sedikit penasaran?

Mereka sampai di pekarangan sebuah tempat yang cukup besar, terlalu besar untuk menyembunyikan rahasia kecil gadis itu.

Mobil meninggalkan mereka berdua di pekarangan bangunan itu. Mereka pun memasuki gedung itu, walau dari luar terlihat sangat sepi.

"Hei! Apa kau yakin ada orang di sini? Kau benar-benar akan latihan musik di tempat yang sepi begini?" tanya Kyuhyun spontan setelah ia sudah benar-benar di dalam gedung itu.

"Kau pikir untuk latihan musik perlu keramaian? Semakin sedikit suara akan semakin bagus. Bukankah artis seperti mu harusnya lebih tahu daripada ku?"

"Terserahlah."

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar dan sangat gelap. Sungmin menyalakan lampunya dengan menyalakan saklar di pojok ruangan, walau ruangan hanya terlihat remang-remang, setidaknya ini lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah panggung yang besar di tengah ruangan itu, besar walau tidak begitu mewah. Tempat itu memang terasa sepi. Dirinya melihat sederet kursi untuk penonton yang berhadapan langsung dengan panggung itu. Memang benar, gadis keluarga kaya seperti Sungmin tidak mungkin tidak mampu menyiapkan ini semua untuk membuat sebuah rahasia kecil.

"Kau pasti bingung ini tempat apa, iya kan?" tanya Sungmin "Gedung ini serta ruangan ini, setiap jengkalnya adalah milik DOS Group. Tepatnya ini milik pribadi mendiang _appa-_ku."

"Nah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sekarang aku ingin tahu, apa kau bisa bermain musik?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di samping piano, tepat di tengah panggung.

"Oh, kau meremehkan ku? Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini seorang musisi tentu aku bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik." Kyuhyun berjalan ke barisan depan agar lebih dekat dengan panggung "Kau sendiri? Apa yang bisa dilakukan wanita bisnis seperti mu dengan alat musik?"

Sungmin tertawa meremehkan, kemudian duduk di depan piano. "Aku bisa memainkan piano, biola, flute, drum, dan gitar," ucap gadis itu datar.

"Jangan bercanda," sahut Kyuhyun ketus. "Aku juga bisa memainkan piano dan gitar."

Kyuhyun duduk di barisan pertama, sangat jelas melihat gadis itu mengutak-atik piano.

Sungmin memainkan lagu sembarang, entah apa itu, namun lagu itu terdengar bagus bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi, _apa kau tidak mau bertanya padaku kenapa aku lebih memilih mengahabiskan waktu dengan musik daripada menghasilkan uang atau membelanjakannya?" tanya Sungmin yang masih sibuk menyentuh tiap-tiap tuts piano.

"Hmm.. kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena bagiku, musik itu adalah hal yang paling baik untuk melarikan diri dari hidup yang menyesakan dan dengan musik aku dapat melupakan semua masalah dengan mudahnya," jelas Sungmin "Bukankah uang tak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan sebuah harmoni?"

Tiba-tiba permainan piano Sungmin terhenti ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Dan pria itu datang.

"Yesung-_ssi_!" seru Sungmin yang kemudian berdiri dan menghentikan permainan pianonya "Tidak biasanya anda datang lebih terlambat dari saya."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada pria yang berjalan mendekati panggung "Kim Joon Woon" lirihnya. Pria yang disapa pun menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Cho Kyuhyun! Lama tak berjumpa," sapanya ceria. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Saya mengajaknya hari ini, saya harap Anda tidak keberatan," ucap Sungmin gugup.

Yesung tersenyum pada Sungmin kemudia berjalan menaiki panggung. "Tidak, aku tidak mungkin keberatan. Bahkan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kawan lama," ucap Yesung.

"Kawan lama?" gumam Sungmin.

"Oh, aku belum pernah mengatakannya? Dulu, saat aku masih bernyanyi dari panggung ke panggung, aku sering bekerjasama dan duet dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, entah mengapa, dua tahun terakhir ini aku sangat jarang bertemu dengannya," jelas Yesung yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di depan piano dan mulai memainkan beberapa nada. "Ayo, Sungmin. Kita mulai latihannya!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap bingung pada dua orang yang ada di atas panggung itu. Tak disangka, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Sepertinya, Kyuhyun tidak akan menganggap Sungmin remeh lagi. Jika melihat mentornya seperti Yesung, Kyuhyun tidak akan protes. Kyuhyun akui, Yesung memang pemusik yang baik, bahkan beribu kali lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang dirasa Kyuhyun berbeda. Entah kenapa sikap 'gadis dingin' milik Sungmin tidak berlaku pada Yesung. Apa sebesar itukah rasa hormat Sungmin kepada guru musiknya itu?

Sungmin mengambil biolanya, menaruh di pundak kanannya dan mulai menggesekannya dengan hatinya. Yesung mengiringi dengan jarinya yang menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Mereka membuat harmoni yang sangat-sangat indah, nada-nada yang begitu menganggumkan, menggema ke setiap sudut ruangan itu, dan memberikan suasana yang kuat bagi para pendengarnya. Menghanyutkan, penuh keberanian, sangat luar biasa.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang kagum pada permainan dua orang itu. Baiklah, Kyuhyun akan mulai belajar untuk tidak meremehkan orang hari ini.

Permainan mereka pun selesai dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari Kyuhyun.

"Wah, _Hyung_. Tak ku sangka kau bisa mengajari gadis itu dengan baik dan mampu bekerjasama dengannya. Aku benar-benar kagum _Hyung_!" kata Kyuhyun heboh.

Sungmin tertawa seraya menaruh kembali biolanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke panggung untuk menghampiri Yesung. "Hei, _Hyung_. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengajariku musik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kenapa kelihatannya kau berlatih sangat sungguh-sungguh hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Besok aku mengikuti kompetisi musik yang pertama semenjak aku kembali ke Korea, jadi tidak salah kan jika aku berusaha keras untuk memenangkannya..."

"Oh ya Sungmin, tak biasanya kau mengajak orang untuk melihatmu latihan. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Yesung datar seraya memberi tatapan menggoda kepada dua orang itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku hanya disuruh Leeteuk-_ssi_, ikut saja. Mana mungkin aku mau punya hubungan dengan gadis aneh seperti dia," sahut Kyuhyun mantap.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeretak dan memberikan tatapan maut spesialnya pada Kyuhyun "Siapa yang kau maksud gadis aneh?"

"Hahaha... ku kira kalian pasangan," ucap Yesung santai. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo teruskan latihannya dan bersiap memenangkan kompetisi untuk besok!"

_Jika gadis itu tahu cinta tak terbalas itu sesakit ini..._

_Maka gadis itu akan tetap tegar dengan pendiriannya..._

_Gadis bodoh..._

Hari ini sudah petang, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Baiklah, walau hari ini sepertinya aku banyak membuang waktuku. Tapi, ini tetap menyenangkan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke luar jendela mobil.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, matanya tertuju pada _smartphone-nya_.

"Sungmin-_ssi,_ apa kau menyukai _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah dan bicaranya mulai gagap "Da.. darimana ka.. kau tahu? A... apa... sejelas itu?"

Kyuhyun pun yang mendengar reaksi dari gadis itu, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sungmin kesal dan membuang muka, tentu saja dirinya tak terima ditertawakan seperti itu.

"Aku tak heran kau menyukainya. Yesung-_ssi_, memang pria yang baik. Dan sepertinya ia juga menyukaimu," goda Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar, nada bicaranya terdengar serius dan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. Gadis dingin yang dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu berubah menjadi gadis bodoh yang dipermainkan cinta. Terlalu mudah untuk dibohongi. Hmm.. mungkin ini akan menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau datang ke kompetisi ku besok? Aku juga mengundang Heechul. Kalian akan menjadi suporter yang baik dan kalian akan membantuku melakukan sesuatu," ucap Sungmin girang.

"Huh, apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Besok kau harus datang, Ok? Jika tidak aku akan membatalkan kontrakmu itu," ucap Sungmin.

"Eee... mana bisa bagitu? Dan kenapa harus aku yang datang?"

"Karena besok adalah hari Valentin. Dan jika aku menang, aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku pada Yesung-_ssi_ dan aku perlu bantuanmu—"

_Jika pria itu tahu seberapa bodoh dan keras kepalanya gadis itu..._

_Maka mereka tetap tidak akan menyerah..._

_Karena..._

_Mereka akan terus berjuang..._

_Entah untuk apa itu..._

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Nah Bagaimana menurut pembaca sekalian? Apa kira-kira cerita ini semakin baik atau buruk?

Semoga saja cerita ini dapat menghibur. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya...

sampai jumpa 2 hari lagi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dengarkan**

_Jika ia tahu bahwa kebahagiaan selalu disertai kegetiran..._

_Maka ia akan memohon Tuhan menyiksa hidupnya..._

"Wah, kau hebat juga ternyata. Sudah ku bilang kan, kalau Yesung-_ssi_ yang mengajarimu, kau pasti menang," ucap Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depan Sungmin.

"Ya, Anda memang hebat Nona Lee. Permainan biola yang sangat menawan," sahut Heechul yang berjalan di belakang Sungmin.

Sekarang. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Yesung tengah berjalan kembali ke ruangan latihan Sungmin. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia, tentu karena Sungmin berhasil memenangkan kompetisi musik itu dan membawa mendali.

"Ya... intinya Sungmin sudah menang dan kita wajib merayakannya," ucap Yesung yang kemudian duduk di atas piano.

Heechul kemudian membagi sebotol cola untuk masing-masing orang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin yang sedang diam seribu bahasa.

Entah kenapa, semenjak pengumuman pemenang tadi, Sungmin tidak banyak bicara dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Apa mungkin Sungmin terlalu bahagia sehingga ia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi?

Oh, bukan itu masalahnya. Kyuhyun ingat perkataan Sungmin kemarin. Ia ingat keinginan Sungmin yang akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung jika ia berhasil menang. Dirinya juga ingat kalau Sungmin berniat memberikan hadiah kemenangannya itu untuk Yesung. Tapi, apa benar Sungmin akan menyatakan perasaannya hari ini?

Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sungmin yang tengah termenung. Kyuhyun mengerti, sepertinya itu tanda dari Heechul kalau sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa Sungmin tak salah pilih orang untuk membantunya hari ini. Asisten setia keluarganya, Heechul, dan seorang teman lama Yesung, Kyuhyun. Kemungkinan berhasil 100%. Pikirkan saja, mana ada pria di dunia ini yang akan menolak perasaan seorang gadis cantik lagi kaya seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Heechul hanya melihat mereka berdua dari bawah panggung.

"Hmmmm... Anu... Yesung-_ssi_, bisa aku bicara?" ucap Sungmin ragu-ragu seraya menatap Yesung yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Tentu saja. Kau pemenangnya hari ini dan kau boleh bicara apa saja, dan kami semua akan mendengarkannya," balas Yesung santai.

"Ada yang ingin ku beritahu ini adalah hal yang sa—" belum selesai Sungmin berkata, Yesung memotongnya.

"Oh iya, aku jadi lupa. Aku juga punya hal yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian. Terutama kau, Sungmin."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin girang.

Sungmin mulai berpikir tentang yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kemarin kalau Yesung juga menyukai dirinya. Oh Tuhan! Hatinya mulai ingin meledak tiap ia membayangkan apa yang akan Yesung katakan

"Ini dia!" seru Yesung seraya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemejanya "Ini undangan pernikahanku yang akan diadakan bulan depan. Maaf, ya aku baru memberinya sekarang. Ku pikir ini bisa menjadi kejutan yang hebat," ucap Yesung girang.

Ini memang kejutan. Kejutan yang menyakitkan tentunya untuk seorang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul mulai khawatir. Mereka menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan prihatin.

Sungmin membisu beberapa saat, menatap Yesung dengan pandangan menyakitkan.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya! Saya merasa senang sekali mendengar kabar bahagia ini!" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

Reaksi gadis itu memang diluar dugaan. Akting gadis itu terlampau bagus untuk membohongi perasaannya.

"Ah, tapi Anda membuat saya bingung saja. Saya akan sangat repot memilih hadiah perkawinan jika kabarnya baru datang sekarang," ucap gadis itu dengan nada riang namun tetap sopan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya? Ku lihat beberapa hari ini kau semakin giat berlatih jadi aku tidak mau merusak semangat mu itu. Ku pikir ini akan menjadi kejutan yang bagus setelah kompetisi itu. Tapi, sepertinya kau benar. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal jika aku tahu kau sesenang ini mendengar kabarnya," sahut Yesung seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Kyuhyun tahu, dalam sekenario yang sedang berputar dalam benak Sungmin ada perasaan yang sedang berperang. Bagi Kyuhyun, akan sangat sulit menyembunyikan kekecewaan besar dalam drama singkat semacam itu.

"Oh! Yesung-_ssi_, tapi maaf sekali aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pesta ini. Tadi, _eomma_ menghubungiku kalau sedang ada masalah di kantor cabang, jadi aku harus segera ke sana. Tak apa kan kalau aku meninggalkan pesta?" tanya Sungmin di sela tawanya.

"Wah, pesta akan berlangsung aneh jika tidak ada kau. Bukankah yang sedang kami rayakan itu kau, tapi kenapa jadi kau yang pergi duluan," nada Yesung terdengar sedikit kecewa "Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi. Aku akan bertemu pendeta sore ini bersama Ryeowook. Baiklah, pesta ini jad..." belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya handphone Yesung berdering dan Yesung mengangkatnya seraya melambaikan tangan pada semuanya. Lalu, berjalan pergi tanpa tahu ada seorang gadis yang telah ia patahkan hatinya.

Yesung telah keluar dari ruangan, dan suasana berubah menjadi tegang.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menunduk di tengah panggung kosong itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Dari jauh Heechul dapat melihat pundak Sungmin bergetar. Mungkin gadis itu sedang menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tak jatuh dihadapan Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Tolong..." lirih Sungmin dengan suara getir "Tolong jangan bicara padaku."

Sungmin berjalan memunggungi Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun, Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun menyentakan tangannya dan menampar Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras.

"_Pabo_! Apa kau tuli sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang ku katakan? Berhentilah bersikap seperti orang tak punya harga diri. Kau pikir kau siapa? Begitu berani bersikap lancang padaku?" bentak Sungmin yang kemudian berlari keluar ruangan itu.

"Nona Lee!" seru Heechul yang berusaha mengejarnya, namun kemudian di hentikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja. Ini semua salah ku dan aku lah yang harus memperbaikinya," ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian melesat ke luar ruangan untuk berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Dan hati pria itu sesak dengan rasa bersalah karena telah berkata bohong padanya. Kyuhyun berteriak pada dirinya sendiri betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadari gadis itu terlalu lugu untuk dipermainkan.

_Jika cinta itu permainan yang penuh keculasan..._

_Maka Tuhan akan memberikan keadilan lewat cara yang sederhana..._

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Matanya bergerak manatap sekeliling, kalau-kalau gadis itu ada di sana.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari ia sudah jauh dari gedung.

Sesaat angin akhir musim gugur berhembus manis, dan menimbulkan suara indah di telinga Kyuhyun. Pria itu membalikan badannya dan menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut terurai memegang sepotong cokelat dengan tangan gemetar.

Itu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati gadis yang tertunduk itu, dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia berkata "Sungmin-_ssi_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu seperti tak mendengar. Kyuhyun tak bisa menatap matanya yang tertutup kacamata yang berembun itu, atau bahkan menebak perasaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? padahal aku sudah percaya padanya yang mengatakan kami punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi semua sama saja bagi Yesung-_ssi_," gadis itu meracau cepat seperti penuh tekanan.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermak—."

"TIDAK!" teriak Sungmin seraya menutup telinganya "AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAU! AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU!" umpat Sungmin dengan mulut bergetar.

"Setidaknya, dengarkan aku dulu," ucap Kyuhyun yang mencoba meraih tangan Sungmin.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis meraung-raung, mendorong-dorong Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tahu, betapa sakitnya perasaan Sungmin.

Betapa beratnya menjadi gadis yang ditampar hasratnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan memegangnya erat-erat. "Lee Sungmin! Kau itu seorang gadis yang penuh kesedihan, kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya kau? Kau adalah gadis yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ku temui! Apa seorang Sungmin senang kalau dirinya dipandang sebagai gadis yang menyedihkan oleh orang lain?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam gadis itu "Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi kau menangisi perasaan bodohmu yang tidak terbalas itu? Kau menangis hanya untuk seorang pria?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku! Jika kau datang padaku hanya untuk menipu atau ingin uangku kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bunuh aku?"

Kyuhyun berang "Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau pikir aku ada di sini hanya untuk uang? Aku rasa kau memang tidak pantas untuk _hyung_."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan kau adalah gadis yang lemah dan menyedihkan? Karena aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang berani dan kuat. Jika kau ingin membuat _appa_-mu bangga di surga. Jadilah gadis yang kuat. Bukan gadis cengeng yang menjengkelkan," ucap Kyuhyun yang melepas genggamannya dari tangan gadis itu.

Kyuhyun menatap sejenak Sungmin yang tengah tercenung menatap dirinya. "Maaf sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak benar padamu," kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

_Jika setiap manusia tahu bahwa hal ini penuh jebakan..._

_Maka orang-orang akan berkata "Oh, itu namanya cinta"..._

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di pekarangan rumah keluarga Sungmin.

Sungmin yang hatinya sedang tidak dalam suasana baik, langsung keluar mobil dan berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar? Hanya memastikan kondisi Nona Lee baik-baik saja. Lagipula, ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya sampaikan kepada Tuan Kim," ucap Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam mengikuti Heechul.

_Plak..._

Terdengar suara seseorang yang telah di tampar keras dari ruang keluarga.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri di ruang keluarga, terperanjat kaget ketika mereka melihat seorang pria berdiri di hadapan Sungmin dengan wajah merah.

"Kau bukan adik ku! Dan kau tidak pantas membela bajingan ini!" terdengar Sungmin berteriak.

"Adiknya?" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih terpana atas pemandangan itu.

"Lee Donghae! Pergi dari hadapanku karena aku muak dengan penipu semacam kau!" seru Sungmin.

"Donghae? Adik Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan gusar pada Heechul.

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

_Jika putri itu memohon padanya..._

_Akankah pangerannya menyelamatkannya?_

_**Bersambung...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Terimakasih banyak atas kesabaran anda sekalian karena telah bersedia menunggu lanjutan cerita ini.

Mohon maaf sekali saya baru bisa meng-_update_ chapter. Saya baru menyelesaikan beberapa tes dan sedang menyiapkan tes lagi. Ya, beberapa bulan ini saya sibuk dengan serangkaian tes yang memaksa saya jauh dari laptop dan imajinasi-imajinasi saya.

well, tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Silahkan menikmati cerita ini!

* * *

**Siapa Gadis Itu?**

_Jika gadis itu tersenyum padanya..._

_Akankah pria itu tega meninggalkannya begitu saja?_

"Donghae? Adik Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan gusar pada Heechul.

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Anuu... Kyuhyun-_ssi_, sepertinya kita ada di saat yang tidak tepat. Mari saya antar Anda pulang," ucap Heechul dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun mengerti, apa yang dikatakan sekertaris cantik itu memang benar. Gadis itu punya masalah sendiri saat ini yang nampaknya, Kyuhyun tidak berhak membantu.

"Hmm... Baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun serta menatap sedih melihat Sungmin yang sedang marah.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan kembali ke pekarangan rumah, untuk pergi.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sebelum Anda pulang maukah Anda ikut kami?" tanya Heechul sesaat setelah mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sebuah kedai _Ramyun_ di pinggir jalan. Saya harap Anda bersedia."

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Heechul, berpikir kenapa seseorang yang bekerja dengan formalitas bersama keluarga Sungmin bisa-bisanya mengajak artis seperti dirinya makan di tempat semacam itu.

"Maafkan saya jika saya lancang mengajak Anda. Tapi, sewaktu kita mendapatkan pengumuman kemenangan Nona Lee saya langsung menghubungi _ahj__u__mma_ pemilik kedai itu. Saya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Nona Lee, agar nanti sepulang kita dari kompetisi itu kita bisa merayakannya bersama-sama sambil minum _Soju_. Sayang sekali, hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Saya merasa kurang enak dengan _ahj__u__mma _pemilik kedai itu jika harus membatalkannya. Bagaimana, Anda mau?" ucap Heechul panjang lebar.

"Sungmin? Di kedai _Ramyun_? Oh, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Mana mungkin gadis sombong seperti dia mau makan di sana," ucap Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. "_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi. _Tak banyak orang yang mengenal Nona Lee dengan baik. Orang-orang di sekitar Nona Lee selalu memandang Nona Lee sebagai gadis sombong, manja, dan suka uang. Tapi orang lain salah. Mereka tidak punya hak menganggap Nona Lee seperti itu," ucap Heechul tenang "Kedai _Ramyun_ itu adalah tempat makan yang paling disukai Nona Lee semasa ia masih bersekolah di Korea. Saya masih ingat ketika Nona Lee yang mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang kepada _ahjumma_ pemilik kedai karena beliau sudah membuatkan _Ramyun _yang enak untuknya. Nona Lee punya banyak kenangan di sana."

Heechul sepertinya menikmati setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Terasa sekali kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari kenangannya bersama Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tak salahnya pergi ke kedai itu. Jika Sungmin yang berselera tinggi pernah duduk di sana, kenapa aku tidak? Lagipula, perutku sudah mulai lapar," kata Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh terimakasih.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang kami? Kami siapa maksudnya? Kita akan makan bersama orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kita akan makan bersama _appa_ saya."

"_Appa_-mu?"

Kemudian dengan lembut Heechul menyentuh pundak _ahjussi_ yang tengah menyetir mobil dan berkata "_Appa_, mari kita ke kedai _Ramyun_ itu. Tuan Cho bersedia ikut."

_Ahjussi _itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

_Jika kenangan mampu membuat seorang gadis bernafas..._

_Maka kenangan itu juga mampu membunuhnya..._

Kyuhyun melihat dimana dirinya sekarang. Bersama seorang ayah dan putrinya, di sebuah kedai kecil dipinggir jalan besar.

Di meja kecil itu ada tiga gelas dan tiga botol _soju_.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sepertinya ini adalah pertama kalinya Anda makan di tempat ini. Saya sangat menyesal jika tahu Anda tidak suka tempat ini," ucap Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang gusar.

"Oh tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku suka tempat ini. Mungkin, jika pesanan kita sudah matang aku akan tambah menyukainya," jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tapi mengapa Anda terlihat tidak senang?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sejenak. Diperhatikannya setiap pelanggan kedai itu. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang Sungmin. Kira-kira, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada Shindong yang duduk di samping Heechul. Terlihat sekali _ahjussi _itu tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Tuan, kita tidak bisa membaca perasaan seseorang semudah membaca papan iklan. Apalagi, jika harus menebak perasaan gadis semacam Nona Lee. Saya saja, yang sudah tiga puluh tahun bekerja pada keluarganya masih merasa dibuat bingung tentang Nona Lee," ucap Shindong.

Pria paruh baya itu, Shindong. Terlihat sangat letih, mungkin karena terlalu keras bekerja. Perutnya sedikit buncit, dan pipinya sangat bulat. Namun, ada hal yang istimewa dari pria ini. Kesabaraan sangat kentara di mata sipitnya.

Kyuhyun enggan menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Shindong —walaupun sebenarnya dia kurang begitu mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Shindong padanya— sehingga ia hanya mengalihkan matanya untuk menatap jalanan yang baru terguyur hujan.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Bolehkah saya bertanya pada Anda?" tanya Heechul hati hati.

Kyuhyun menatap enggan pada Heechul.

"Tadi, sewaktu Anda menenangkan Nona Lee. Anda tidak berkata kasar padanya kan?" ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Baru ia sadari mungkin perkataannya tadi siang terlalu tidak pantas untuk dikatakan 'menenangkan', kata-katanya tadi terlalu gegabah untuk dilontarkan pada Sungmin, hingga mungkin akan menambah luka gadis itu. Huh, kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh untuk bicara seperti itu pada seorang gadis.

"Saya berharap Anda tidak menyakiti perasaannya," ucap Heechul seraya menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Heechul. "Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau hanya sekertaris yang diomelinya setiap hari? Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan perasaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul tak bisa menjawab. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terasa begitu memojokannya.

"Kau bekerja padanya hanya untuk uang bukan? Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Banyak orang disekitarnya hanya untuk uang dan kekuasaannya saja, bukan?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Entah bodoh atau apa. Rasanya pria ini sudah kelewat batas dalam mempertahankan kesopanannya.

"Apa yang Anda tahu tentang Nona Lee? Anda bahkan hanya mengenalnya tiga hari yang lalu, kenapa Anda selancang itu menyimpulkan tentangnya?" ucap Shindong sabar "Apa dalam pandangan Anda saya dan anak saya hanya mencari uang?"

Heechul memberi tatapan pada _appa_-nya. Mengisyaratkan pada pria yang sudah berumur itu untuk berhenti.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Saya hanya bertanya tentang Nona Lee. Jika Anda tidak berkenan menjawab, itu tidak apa-apa. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke topik lain?" kata Heechul yang sedang mencoba meredakan kekakuan.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Apa Anda ingin tahu bagaimana Nona Lee ketika masa kanak-kanaknya dan masa remajanya?" tanya Shindong mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun pada jalanan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Shindong dengan tatapan tidak tertarik, namun Shindong mengawali ceritanya.

"Saat itu, Tuan besar dikaruniani anak pertamanya. Nyonya sangat senang atas kelahiran anak pertama mereka, tapi tidak dengan Tuan besar. Tuan besar dari awal mengharapkan seorang anak laki-laki yang kelak akan menggantikan beliau memimpin perusahaan, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Nona Lee lahir dengan rasa tidak puas oleh Tuan besar," Shindong berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Semua anggota keluarga tahu bahwa Tuan besar tidak menyukai Nona Lee. Namun, bagaimana pun juga Nona Lee adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Nona Lee dibesarkan dan dididik sendiri oleh Tuan besar. Sedari kecil, Nona Lee sudah digembleng menjadi pribadi yang disiplin dan pekerja keras. Saya tahu, Nona Lee selalu berusaha keras untuk membuat _appa_-nya bangga, namun Tuan besar tak pernah merasa senang atas segala yang diusahakan Nona Lee."

Kyuhyun mulai tertarik dengan cerita masa lalu Sungmin. Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali mendengarkan Shindong bercerita.

"Masih jelas di ingatan saya. Ketika Tuan besar sangat marah ketika mengetahui Nona Lee meluangkan waktunya bersama teman-teman TK-nya untuk mencari kumbang di hutan kota. Nona Lee menangis mengadu pada saya —yang dulu masih menjadi sopir Tuan besar— dengan terisak-isak. Gadis kecil itu berkata pada saya '_Ahjussi, kenapa appa sangat membenciku? Apa __ke__salahanku tak akan dimaafkan appa? Ne, Ahjussi. Kapan appa menyayangiku seperti appa menyayangi uang dan pekerjaanya?__ Kapan aku punya appa seperti appa teman-teman ku?__'_ saat Nona Lee berkata seperti itu saya hanya mampu menenangkannya dengan memberikan gula-gula kapas padanya."

Heechul pun tersenyum mendengarkan _appa_-nya bercerita, dan kemudian dirinya ikut bercerita "Dan saya sudah berteman dengan Nona Lee dari taman kanak-kanak sampai SMA. Anda tahu Kyuhyun-_ssi_, dari dulu banyak orang yang iri dengan Nona Lee sehingga banyak diantara mereka berteman dengannya hanya untuk mengambil keuntungan darinya. Seperti saat kami masih TK, teman-temannya berteman dengannya hanya untuk mengambil perman, mainan, dan bonekanya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu mereka mulai mengambil uangnya, perhiasan, atau apapun itu. Namun, yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan adalah mereka mengambil kepercayaannya. Sehingga sulit bagi Nona Lee untuk mempercayai seseorang dari dulu hingga sekarang."

Kyuhyun terkesima mendengar cerita dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya saat ini. Tak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa gadis seperti Sungmin juga memiliki kenangan yang buruk. Dirinya kini mulai merasa bersalah karena mangatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah gadis paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia temui.

"Tapi, Tuan besar memperlakukan Tuan muda dengan sangat berbeda dari Nona Lee. Saya rasa Tuan besar —bisa dikatakan— lebih memanjakan Tuan muda. Tentu saja perbedaan kasih sayang itu sangat jelas di mata kerabat dan keluarga," ucap Shindong lagi.

"Tuan muda? Apa yang kau maksud Lee Donghae, adiknya Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Shindong mengangguk.

"Anda tahu, mungkin karena perbedaan perlakuan menyebabkan Nona Lee dan Tuan muda memiliki perbedaan sifat yang sangat kentara. Nona Lee memiliki sikap keras, _workaholic_, bertanggung jawab, dan disiplin persis seperti Tuan Besar. Pribadi Nona Lee sangat sulit dijangkau oleh kebanyakan orang, karena sedari dulu Nona Lee menutup diri dari pergaulan. Nah, kalau Tuan muda sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Nyonya Leeteuk. Sabar, ramah, tenang, dan mengalir seperti air. Mereka berdua memang seperti air dan api."

Dalam benak Kyuhyun, _appa_ Sungmin adalah orang yang jahat. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _appa_ lebih suka uang dan pekerjaan daripada putri sulungnya. Tapi kenapa Sungmin seperti menaruh hormat yang begitu besar pada _appa_-nya?

Pesanan mereka datang, _ramyun _hangat yang menemani mereka saling bercerita di malam yang sangat membekukan ini.

Setelah Heechul menyuapkan sendok pertamanya ia mulai berkata lagi, "Walau tidak mendapat perhatian seperti Tuan muda, Nona Lee tetap berjuang untuk menyenangkan hati Tuan besar, namun Tuan besar hanya akan berkata 'Oh' ketika Nona Lee berhasil meraih sesuatu. Terdengar sangat menyakitkan bukan? Tapi Nona Lee tetap menghormati dan mencintai Tuan besar hingga akhir hayat beliau."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan sembari menyantap _ramyun _itu. Hmm... rasanya memang enak. Walau terlihat dimasak dengan sederhana, namun sepertinya _ahj__u__mma_ pemilik kedai ini memasaknya dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan.

_Ahj__u__mma _pemilik kedai itu mendekati meja mereka dan menyapa sekadarnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Heechul? Lama sekali kau tidak ke sini, kau tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku ketika menerima telepon dari mu bahwa kau dan Sungmin akan kemari. _Ne_, ngomong-ngomong dimana Sungminnya?" kata _ahjumma _itu.

Heechul tersenyum tipis "Nona Lee ada urusan tak terduga sebelum kami kemari jadi kami terpaksa datang tanpa Nona Lee."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Aku mengerti, semenjak _appa_-nya meninggal dia menjadi sangat sibuk. Bahkan dia tidak pernah kemari semenjak dia pulang dari Inggris. Tapi dia sehat kan?" tanya _ahj__u__mma_ penuh perhatian.

Heechul mengangguk sopan.

"_Ne_, bagaimana kabar _eomma-_mu? Aku juga lama tak berjumpa dengannya. Dia dalam keadaan yang sehat bukan?"

"Iya. Hari ini beliau pergi ke rumah _halmeoni_ dan _haraboji_. Tapi beliau sempat meninggalkan salam untuk Anda," jawab Heechul singkat.

_Ahjeomma _pemilik kedai pun bicara singkat dengan Shindong. Beliau sangat ramah dan terlihat dekat dengan keluarga Shindong. Dari pembicaraan mereka, Kyuhyun dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa _ahj__u__mma_ itu adalah teman satu desa _eomma_ Heechul.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang dengan mereka, _ahjumma _itu pergi untuk melayani pelanggannya yang semakin larut malam semakin banyak saja.

Kyuhyun menyuapkan sendok terakhir _ramyun_-nya, dan kemudian ia bertanya, "Heechul, kau bilang Donghae dan Sungmin mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda dari _appa _mereka. Apa itu yang membuat mereka bertengkar hebat tadi sore?"

Raut wajah Heechul sedikit berubah ketika Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Terlihat sekali kalau ada yang dipertimbangkan Heechul untuk di lontarkannya. "Saya rasa hal ini tidak perlu Anda ketahui," jawab Heechul.

"Tenang saja, aku sekadar ingin tahu saja, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Lagipula, tak ada untungnya bagiku jika kau memberitahuku tentang ini. Jika kau takut Sungmin akan memarahimu tenang saja, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun padanya," jelas Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap _appa_-nya, kemudian berkata, "Semenjak Nyonya menikah dengan Tuan Kim, sifat Nona Lee berubah drastis. Nona Lee menjadi kasar dan pemarah karena Tuan Kim mencoba mengubah ketetapan mendiang Tuan besar. Nona Lee tidak suka ada yang memerintahnya selain Tuan besar, sehingga Nona Lee sangat membenci Tuan Kim. Berkali-kali Nona Lee bertengkar dengan beliau dan mengatakan bahwa Tuan Kim menikahi Nyonya hanya untuk menipu keluarga mereka dan mengambil uang mereka. Namun, reaksi Tuan muda sangat berbeda dengan Nona Lee. Tuan Muda menaruh hormat dan patuh pada Tuan Kim. Mungkin masalah tadi sore ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sebenarnya, saya juga sedikit terkejut mengetahui Tuan muda pulang, setahu saya Tuan muda masih melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika."

"Oh, ternyata masalah keluarganya sepelik itu ya," gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nona Lee punya perasaan yang sukar ditebak. Sedari kecil Nona Lee terbiasa menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri, sehingga saya takut kalau-kalau ada orang yang menyakitinya. Itulah kenapa saya bertanya pada Anda sebelumnya," jelas Heechul.

Shindong memberi tatapan serius pada Kyuhyun, kemudian dia meminum _soju _dihadapannya. "Bagi saya dan putri saya keluarga Nona Lee bukan hanya majikan namun juga kerabat. Terlebih Nona Lee, saya dan isteri saya sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Tak salahkan jika saya sedikit tersinggung ketika Anda mengatakan keluarga saya dekat dengan Nona Lee hanya untuk uang," ucap Shindong tetap tenang.

Kyuhyun diam tercenung. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu menganggap dirinya hebat untuk berhadapan dengan keluarga Sungmin, namun akan sangat jahat jika Kyuhyun terlalu cerdas —atau nekat— untuk mempermainkan hati gadis itu.

"Tuan, saya rasa keakraban Anda dengan Tuan Kim dan Nyonya bukannya tidak beralasan. Bahkan semua orang di perusahaan tahu kali ini giliran Anda," ucap Shindong.

"Giliran? Giliran apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan.

Heechul tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan _appa_-nya. "Tuan besar berulang kali mencoba menjodohkan Nona Lee dengan pria-pria muda kenalannya. Tapi Nona Lee selalu menolak untuk menikah. Banyak orang berpikir kalau Anda akan dijodohkan dengan Nona Lee," ucap Heechul yang masih tertawa.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya mendengarnya, namun itu sepertinya memang kenyataan yang menjelaskan kenapa Kangin dan Leeteuk sangat baik terhadapnya dan sikap Sungmin yang cenderung menghindarinya.

Shindong ikut tertawa dan berkata, "Saya harap Anda tidak kecewa jika Nona Lee menolak Anda. Nona Lee bukan tipe wanita yang mudah jatuh cinta."

Meskipun sedikit tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Shindong tapi dirinya juga tidak ingin mengakui kalau dirinya ingin diterima dengan baik oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini. Aku sangat lelah dan besok aku ada pemotretan. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri.

Shindong dan Heechul pun sama-sama mengangguk.

_Jika cinta itu sebuah perasaan..._

_Dapatkah cinta itu direncanakan manusia?_

_**Drrrtt... Drrttt...**_

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Badannya terasa sangat letih karena kemarin. Dan karena ini masih jam tujuh pagi, dirinya merasa sangat marah dengan dering telepon yang berulang kali mengganggu tidurnya.

Dilihatnya nama yang tertera di layar _smartphone_-nya. Heechul? Untuk apa sekertaris cantik itu meneleponnya sepagi ini.

Pria itu pun menganggkatnya.

"Halo?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan malas.

"_Oh, Tuan Cho. Nona Lee...Nona Lee... sesuatu terjadi dengan Nona Lee..."_ ucap Heechul diseberang sana dengan nada yang begitu khawatir.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanpa disadarinya nada bicaranya mulai gelisah.

"_Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan. Situasinya sangat rumit. Anda diminta Nyonya untuk ke rumah. Anda bisa?"_

Kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya. Nafasnya mulai terasa tak nyaman. Cemas? Mungkin.

_Jika hidup hanya ada dua kemungkinan..._

_Mungkinkah itu kejutan atau kekecewaan?_

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Saya akan terus berusaha menyelesaikan cerita ini. Tapi mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 20-30 an...

Semoga anda tetap merasa nyaman membaca cerita ini.

Jika berkenan harap tinggalkan komentar ^_^...


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf seribu maaf. Bulan Mei dan Juni adalah bulan-bulan yang bisa nyaris mencekik saya. Syukurnya, saya sudah melalui yang namanya 'upacara kelulusan' yang sempat menyita waktu saya.

Tapi, semoga masih ada yang mau berkenan membaca kelanjutan cerita ini.

Selamat menikmati...

* * *

**Air Mata**

_Jika saja gadis itu bukan dirinya..._

_Dan pria itu bukan dirinya..._

Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruang keluarga di rumah mewah itu. Tampak olehnya Kangin, Leeteuk dan Donghae yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang itu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Akhirnya Anda datang. Maaf sekali sudah mengganggu Anda sepagi ini," ucap Heechul yang muncul dari ruang makan. Wanita itu menundukkan kepala sesaat kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum sekilas pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

Leeteuk berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah penuh dengan kecemasan. "_Gomawo_," lirih wanita itu.

"Sungmin. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga semuanya seperti ini?" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kangin ikut berdiri, menyentuh pundak Leeteuk dengan lembut. Pria itu menatap istrinya kemudian berkata, "Entah apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Tapi sedari malam, dia tidak mau membukakan kamarnya untuk siapapun. Sungmin pun memberontak dari kamarnya dan mengancam siapapun yang akan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan paksa. Dia tidak mau bicara pada siapapun dan tidak mau makan."

Jelas sekali, ada nada tulus dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kangin. Namun, gerak matanya nampak tidak bisa dipercaya.

Tapi, yang benar saja. Hanya karena gadis kaya itu sedang merajuk dengan mengurung dirinya di kamar, harus membuat Kyuhyun repot sepagi ini. Huh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Menghadapi keluarga semacam ini perlu formalitas, bukan?

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, bisakah kau katakan pada manajer mu untuk membatalkan semua jadwal mu hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk halus, namun terdengar seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hmm? Memang ada apa sehingga saya harus seperti itu?"

Dengan pandangan memohon Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun. Terasa sangat tidak nyaman bagi Kyuhyun.

"Tolong bujuk dia supaya keluar dan bicara. Di sini, tak akan ada orang yang didengarkannya. Ku harap dia mau mendengar mu," kata Leeteuk.

"Kenapa harus saya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Heechul hanya memberi tatapan datar padanya dan tersenyum ala sekertaris.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Wanita itu hanya memberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Tolonglah," lirih wanita itu sekali lagi.

Pandangan Kyuhyun bergerak pada sesosok pria yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, Kangin. Dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kangin juga memiliki permintaan yang serupa dengan Leeteuk.

Dengan pasrah Kyuhyun pun mengiyakan permintaan —yang menurutnya terkesan meng-ada-ada— itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami tinggalkan Sungmin pada mu," ucap Kangin begitu saja. Dan pria itu pun berjalan bersama isterinya pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

"Heechul. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Heechul hendak pergi "Kau tidak ikut membantuku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan menjawab dengan pelan "Maaf, walaupun saya ingin saya tidak bisa. Saya sekertaris Tuan Kim bukan sekertaris Nona Lee. Saya harus ikut bersama Tuan Kim dalam rapat perusahaan pagi ini. Banyak pekerjaan Tuan Kim dan Nyonya yang harus saya dampingi hari ini. Tapi, saya akan menyempatkan kembali lagi ke sini untuk melihat kondisi Nona Lee."

Heechul pun berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat frustasi. Nampaknya pria itu baru mengerti, bahwa dekat dengan orang-orang berharta layaknya boneka yang hanya diperlukan bukan dihargai.

Pria itu mendengus kesal ketika matanya menatap seorang pria lain yang masih duduk nyaman di sofa itu. Donghae, adik laki-laki Sungmin.

Donghae mengulas senyum pada Kyuhyun, kemudian mengajaknya duduk bersama.

"Kau, kau kan yang berselisih padanya kemarin. Aku melihatnya. Apa karena itu Sungmin merajuk?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Pria yang diajak bicara itu memberikan senyum mengesalkan. Senyumnya berbeda dari kakaknya. Lebih jujur dan lebih merendahkan.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja," jawabnya singkat. "Apa kau begitu khawatir pada _noona_?"

Arghh, Kyuhyun mulai muak dengan tingkah laku keluarga ini. Mana mungkin dirinya yang membenci gadis itu setengah mati mengkhawatirkannya, ini seperti sebuah keharusan daripada sebuah kepedulian. Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan bila dirinya mampu menolak keinginan keluarga ini. Namun, sepertinya kali ini dirinya harus menyabarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhadapan pada adik gadis itu.

"Yah, ku harap kau tulus mengkhawatirkannya, karena kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini semua berjalan buruk bagi _noona_," ucap Donghae seraya berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Hei! Apa kau juga akan pergi meninggalkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran "Dia kan _noona_-mu. Setidaknya jangan bertingkah seperti keluargamu yang lain dengan membiarkannya begitu saja dan menyerahkan padaku."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. _Noona _tidak mengakui ku sebagai _dongsaeng_-nya. Lagipula dia tidak akan mau melihatku lagi. Kabarkan saja jika _noona_ sudah tidak merajuk lagi, aku hanya akan pergi menemui seseorang," ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badan. Namun, sesaat kemudian ketika Donghae benar-benar nyaris pergi dia menunjukkan sebuah pintu di ujung ruang keluarga itu. "Itu kamar _noona_. Pintu itu sudah terkunci sejak kemarin malam."

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian pria itu dengan perasaan sangat kesal. Ia pun mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan menghubungi manajernya, untuk membatalkan beberapa jadwal hari ini.

_Jika perasaan itu seperti papan iklan..._

_Bahkan gadis itu masih tetap saja bodoh untuk meninggalkan perasaan itu..._

_Maka pria itu akan berdiri di belakangnya, meneguhkannya untuk menjaga perasaan itu..._

Kyuhyun berbaring di sofa panjang itu. Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling membosankan yang pernah dijalaninya. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menemaninya menunggu gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang ada di rumah itu.

Sedari tadi dirinya hanya mengutak atik _smartphone _dan memainkan _PSP_ miliknya.

Diliriknya jam tangan di tangan kirinya. Jam 11 malam, dan gadis itu belum juga keluar. Oh, apakah gadis itu tahu bahwa dirinya semenderita ini.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendekati pintu kamar Sungmin entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi dirinya ingin mengetuk pintu itu dan meminta Sungmin keluar, namun pikirannya terus menolaknya. Mengapa dirinya harus melakukan hal semacam ini? Lagipula, dirinya tidak punya hak ikut campur masalah gadis itu. Toh, nanti jika gadis itu sudah kelaparan dia akan keluar dan meminta makan.

Tapi, benar-benar diluar dugaan. Gadis itu mampu bertahan sampai selarut ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat dirinya —untuk kesekian kalinya— ingin mencoba mengetuk pintu itu, atau paling tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya sudah menunggu selama ini dan gadis itu telah membuat banyak orang khawatir. Pria itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan permainan _PSP_-nya.

Lima belas menit kemudian. Dengan anehnya Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamar itu terbuka. Ah, tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Sungmin yang mengira orang-orang sudah pergi tidur dan dirinya akan menyelinap mencari makanan di rumah ini.

"Huh, akhirnya kau keluar juga. Kau memang gadis yang merepotkan," cetus Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _PSP_-nya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan menatap gadis itu. Entah kenapa, beberapa detik berikutnya Kyuhyun seakan terbius oleh sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Sangat berantakan. Penampilan gadis itu sangat berantakan. Jelas sekali gadis itu telah menghabiskan banyak air mata hingga berbekas di sekitar matanya. Namun, yang membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat bukan rambutnya yang acak-acakan atau bekas air mata yang ada di pipi gadis itu. Ini baru kali pertama Kyuhyun melihat seoarang Sungmin dalam balutan gaun tidur yang tertutup jubah tidurnya itu. Apalagi dengan rambutnya yang terurai.

Kyuhyun mengendalikan dirinya. Berulang kali menyadarkan kalau dirinya tidak boleh terpesona dengan hal bodoh semacam itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Apa _eomma_ menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" tanya Sungmin yang kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Pria itu tak mampu bicara. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun. Jika kau tidak ingin merasa seperti seorang budak berhentilah bertingkah seperti seorang budak. Belajarlah untuk menolak keinginan orang kaya, karena semakin kau menuruti keinginan mereka, kau akan semakin diinjak. Menjauhlah dari kehidupan pribadi dan keluargaku," ucap Sungmin dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Kau pikir aku kesini hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan kedua orang tuamu? Bagaimana pun juga, tidak ada celah bagiku untuk menolak mereka. Aku menolak atau tidak sama saja bagiku. Dan yang terpenting itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Sungmin terlihat sangat kesal mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu. Saat aku mengatakan kau adalah gadis yang menyedihkan, beberapa saat setelah itu aku merasa menyesal telah berkata kasar padamu. Namun, setelah melihat tingkah mu sekarang, rasanya apa yang ku ucapkan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau memang seorang gadis cengeng yang menyembunyikan kenangan buruknya di balik sandiwara murahan," ucap Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dirinya hanya tertunduk lesu.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan membuat gadis itu menatap matanya. Sungmin kebingungan, matanya bergerak gelisah menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Wajah Sungmin memerah, mereka benar-benar dekat saat ini. Mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan sekarang Sungmin dapat merasakan desahan nafas Kyuhyun di wajahnya. Sungmin mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun dengan pelan, namun tentu saja itu tak berhasil.

"Kau... tidak..." belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataanya terdengar seseorang berdehem.

"Ehhm, maaf menggangu," ucap Kangin yang sudah berdiri bersama Leeteuk di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak langsung berusaha kembali bersikap senormal yang mereka bisa. Walau sangat terlihat wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

Leeteuk tertawa kecil kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. "Benar kan apa kataku, jika Kyuhyun yang membujuknya. Sungmin pasti berhenti merajuk seperti tadi. _Ne, gomawo _Kyuhyun," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Kangin mendekati Leeteuk dan mengajaknya untuk pergi beristirahat, karena hari sudah terlalu larut. Leeteuk mengiyakan dengan wajah sangat bahagia memandang putrinya yang sudah kembali seperti biasa, bahkan sebelum pergi Leeteuk menggoda Sungmin. "Ayo sayang kita pergi. Sepertinya jika kita disini terlalu lama kita hanya akan mengganggu," ucap Leeteuk pada Kangin.

"Sungmin, jika kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Kyuhyun pinta Shindong mengantarnya kembali ke rumahnya. Dan setelah itu aku ingin bicara dengan mu," ucap Kangin sebelum pergi mengikuti Leeteuk.

"Huh, ku kira kau tahu aku tidak suka bicara dengan mu."

Kangin tersenyum "Oh, kali ini rasanya kau tidak akan menolak topik pembicaraan kita. Lihat saja nanti."

Sungmin memberi tatapan aneh pada Kangin dan Leeteuk yang menaiki tangga.

"Hei! Kau memang gadis yang sulit diatur ya," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap tajam pria itu "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Apa kau bisa membayangkan pikiran _eomma_ jika aku bersama laki-laki mesum seperti mu?" umpat Sungmin.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum itu? aku hanya ingin memastikan. Apa kali ini kau bohong lagi dengan bersandiwara menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya tidak bisa kau sembunyikan. Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki macam apa?" sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Huh? Kenapa kau pikir aku bohong?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai merendahkan suaranya.

"Karena saat ku melihat kau berbohong dengan berpura-pura senang di hadapan Yesung _hyung, _ku pikir kau bisa saja berakting sangat bagus di depan semua orang," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang masih kesal.

Sungmin tertawa dengan tawa yang sangat dipaksakan "Kau tak usah khawatir, selama ini aku hanya bisa berpura-pura senang. Aku belum pernah bisa dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa berperan melankolis."

"Terserahlah," ucap Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Sesaat kemudian perut Sungmin berbunyi dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau lapar? Hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih tertawa.

Sungmin hanya memberi tatapan tajam nan dingin pada Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa.

"Tenang saja, walau kau akan bohong kalau kau tidak lapar, aku rasa tidak mungkin seorang yang tidak makan seharian penuh tidak lapar. Aku sudah memesan _pizza_ saat kau masih di kamar, " jelas Kyuhyun tenang seraya mengambil _PSP_-nya.

Sesaat kemudian seorang petugas keamanan yang telah berdiri di ruangan itu mengantarkan _pizza_. Petugas keamanan itu pun pergi setelah mengantarkannya dan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua.

Sungmin langsung menyambar makanan itu dan melahapnya sesaat setelah _pizza _itu ditaruh di atas meja. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin makan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Padahal, _pizza_ itu Kyuhyun pesan untuk mengisi perutnya menunggu gadis itu sampai selarut ini. Namun nampaknya, gadis itulah yang akan menghabiskannya. Bayangkan saja ketika Kyuhyun baru mengambil sepotong, Sungmin sudah menghabiskan tiga potong.

"Apa kau selapar itu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan terus makan.

"Kau bisa gendut kalau begitu," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus peduli kalau aku jadi gendut?" Kata Sungmin sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ku pikir kau wanita yang sangat peduli dengan penampilan. Ya, kau tahu seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun mulai tidak jelas.

Sungmin tidak memerdulikan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dan terus menikmati makanannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghae datang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin pun membuang muka, merasa enggan menatap wajah adik satu-satunya itu.

Donghae tersenyum melihat sikap kakaknya. "_Ne, noona, _apa kau masih marah pada ku? Apa kau tidak mau mendengarkan ku dulu? Setidaknya jika kau ingin marah, dengarkan dulu."

Donghae terus membujuk _noona_-nya. Namun, Sungmin seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku harus kembali ke Korea, karena _appa_ memintaku begitu. Kondisinya sedang rumit, perusahaan kita akan merambah ke bidang baru dan rasanya _noona _tidak akan mampu menanganinya sendiri. Lagipula, kuliahku hanya tinggal menunggu upacara kelulusan," ucap Donghae menjelaskan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menanganinya? Kau percaya apa yang dikatakan pak tua itu? Asal kau tahu saja, Kangin hanya memandang remeh padaku. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," balas Sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin kakakmu, karena itu aku tentu akan memaafkan mu. Tapi, lain kali, katakan dulu padaku. Hormati aku sebagai _noona-_mu. Bagaimana? Baikan?" ucap Sungmin seraya menjulurkan tangannya tanda damai, mengajak Donghae saling berjabat tangan.

Donghae tersenyum dan menjabat tangan _noona_-nya. Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan dan Kyuhyun senang mengetahui akan hal itu.

Mereka kemudian bicara banyak hal, dari kehidupan Donghae di Amerika yang sangat menarik sampai kekasih misterius Donghae di Seoul. Sungmin akhirnya bisa tertawa lagi bersama adiknya, gembira, bahagia —walau Kyuhyun tak itu itu sandiwara atau bukan— dan bisa menerima orang lain dalam kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau inilah Sungmin sebenarnya. Gadis manis yang bisa tertawa namun juga bisa menangis.

"_Noona_, tapi rasanya sekarang aku masih kalah dengan mu dalam hal apa saja. Lihat saja sekarang, aku saja baru menyatakan perasaan ku pada seseorang hari ini, dan kau sudah menggandeng seorang laki-laki tampan. Bahkan lebih muda dariku," ucap Donghae menggoda.

"TIDAK! Aku bukan pacarnya!" Sahut mereka berdua bersamaan dan itu semakin membuat Donghae curiga.

Namun, bagaimana pun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling mengelak, Donghae akan punya pemikiran sendiri.

_Jika ada luka di hatinya..._

_Dan tak ada yang bisa mengobatinya..._

_Apa pangerannya akan berjuang mencari penawarnya?_

Malam pun larut, Kyuhyun pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, dirinya langsung merebahkan diri dan beristirahat.

Tak dikira olehnya kalau menghadapi orang kaya semacam itu dapat membuat sekujur tubuhnya seletih ini.

Namun, tak apa.

Dia akan terus begini, hanya untuk membuat dirinya merasa puas akan misteri gadis itu.

Lee Sungmin.

_Jika misteri itu semacam hal remeh lainnya..._

_Maka pria itu tidak tahu kalau dirinya akan dipermainkan oleh misteri itu..._

_Misteri yang direkanya sendiri... _

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Bagaimana? apa anda sudah berani menyimpulkan masalah apa yang kira-kira akan ada di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya?

Chapter 6 adalah chapter yang akan menjadi titik awal cerita ini, semoga pembaca tetap sabar menunggu. Saya akan selalu berusaha meng-_update_-nya sebisa saya, karena akhir-akhir ini fanfiction sangat sulit untuk di buka lewat PC saya.

Oh iya, rencana untuk membuat cerita ini dengan banyak _chapter _sepertinya akan saya batalkan. Mungkin jika saya bisa mengoptimalkan cerita di tiap _chapter. _Cerita ini mungkin hanya berakhir di _chapter _20.

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar dan pendapat anda tentang cerita ini...

Terimakasih banyak ya...


End file.
